Andie In LA
by paranoidkitten
Summary: Dawson's Creek/Angel crossover. Andie arrives in LA.


__

I don't own the characters. Andie, Pacey, Jack and Dawson belong to Kevin Williamson, and Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Riley belong to Joss Whedon. This is a sequel to "Through the Window". Send feedback to [queenclaire@chickmail.com][1]_ ._

Angel was brooding. This was for several reasons. One, because he had committed horrible atrocities in his vampiric youth and now his soul had been restored, he felt constantly guilty. Two, because he couldn't be with the love of his life, Buffy Summers. Three, because he knew the brooding thing made him look good, and lastly, because Cordelia had eaten the last Oreo. 

"Brooding again?" Cordy rolled her eyes. 

He gave her a soulful, deep look which meant "How could a superficial bimbo like you understand my torment?"

"Oh, get over it!" she snapped. "I'll get you another box of Oreos."

As she stormed out of the office, he allowed himself a small smile. 

"Hi. Angel, right?" a blond girl introduced herself. 

"How did you get in?" he demanded, looking at herself suspiciously. 

"Through the door. It was kinda open," she explained. 

Wesley leapt into the office and pointed a finger at the blond girl. "Demon! Using magic to sneak in here will not gain you any points, missy! Angel, you tie her up and I'll find a binding spell."

"And I thought _I _was over-enthusiastic," the blond mused. 

"Wesley, it's OK, she came in through the door. No magic involved," Angel assured him. 

Wesley looked disappointed. "Aha!" he said with new hope. "I believe she used her telepathic powers to make you _think _she merely entered through the door, when in fact there was witchcraft involved!"

"Are you feeling OK?" the blond asked in concern. "Maybe you should see a psychiatrist. It helped me a lot."

Angel looked at her. "And exactly who are you?" he wanted to know. 

"Oh. Andie McPhee. I'm a friend of Buffy's. Well, not a friend exactly. It's a long story. Her boyfriend Riley and my friend Dawson are friends…"

"I pity Dawson, in that case," Angel muttered. 

"Oh, don't! They're both as boring as each other. Well, I should say, _were_. They're dead."

"Riley's dead?" The joy on Angel's face made Wesley hope it wasn't enough to make Angel lose his soul again. 

"Ya-hah," Andie said cheerfully. "Anyway, Buffy and I kinda got to know each other, and she said I should look you up. I guess it'd be kinda fitting if we got together or something, 'cause she's dating my ex-boyfriend Pacey."

"Buffy's dating someone else?" Angel growled, the joy evaporated. 

"Uh-huh. Please don't kill me," Andie added. "They're kinda cute together, actually."

"I think he may kill you," Wesley said helpfully, and then made a less-than-graceful exit as he tripped over several things, including his feet, before reaching the door. 

"Andie, no offence or anything, but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," Angel said. "I'm still not over Buffy."

"Oh, that's great!" Andie enthused. "You see, I'm not over Pacey, and you're not over Buffy. We'll make such a great team!"

Andie's perkiness was kinda getting on Angel's nerves, but she made a good point. 

The door swung open again. "I got your Oreos, boss," Cordelia muttered, holding up the box. "Hey - Andie! What's up?"

Andie and Cordelia hugged, while Angel looked on, puzzled. "You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah!" Andie said. "Cordy and I went to camp together for years. We had so much fun!"

"Especially with those cute brothers of yours," Cordelia recalled fondly. 

Andie started to cry. 

"Hey, Andie, what's up?" Cordy asked, hugging her. "What is it?"

She looked up tearfully. "Tim died."

"Oh, Andie," Cordelia said, holding her tightly.

After Andie was finished wailing and sobbing, Angel began to look relieved. 

"I'm sorry," Andie apologized to Angel. "I don't usually get this weepy. Well, actually I do. Soppy movies are the worst. I just bawl like a baby!"

Angel looked very scared. What he was most terrified of in the entire world was not demons, or the thought of losing his soul and killing someone, or losing the people he cared about, but emotional females. 

"Hello! I'm back!" Wesley returned. 

Cordelia, a plan forming in her mind, asked, "Hey, Wesley, what's your favorite movie?"

"_Love Story_," he answered promptly. 

"Mine too!" Andie enthused.

"Really?" Wesley started to look very interested. 

"Yeah, it always makes me cry," Andie confessed. 

"Me too…"

"He loved her so much…"

"It was really true love…"

"Do you believe in true love…"

"Oh, yes, definitely…"

"What about love at first sight?"

"I didn't until today…"

"Me too!"

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, feeling slightly sick to their stomachs. Andie and Wesley left hand-in-hand, chattering happily. 

"Sickening," Cordelia said.

"True love. Makes me want to throw up. If I could," Angel added. 

"Disgusting," Cordelia continued.

"Vile."

"Vulgar."

"Pointless."

"Nothing but pain."

"And heartbreak."

"We are _so _bitter."

"Uh-huh."

There was silence for a moment, and then Angel said, "I lost a girl to _Wesley_."

Cordelia looked at him sympathetically. "That's gotta suck."

"I think I need some comfort food."

"Oreo?"

"Yes please."

   [1]: mailto:queenclaire@chickmail.com



End file.
